Longlegs
Longlegs are a strain of Chimera that bears a striking resemblance to the Hybrid, but supports genetically and mechanically enhanced elongated legs (hence its namesake) which allows it to leap at greater heights and distances. This allows it to rain down gunfire from above. They are very similar in function to the Slipskull. Longlegs also have a cooling system that is able to flap like wings. The strain first appears in Resistance 3, and later in Resistance: Burning Skies. ''Resistance 3'' Longlegs first appear in Haven - "Women and Children First", when they land on top of the water tower and jump into the nearby junkyard. Strategy *Because of the Longlegs' nimble leaps and agility, a Bullseye and its tag are best suited for taking down these creatures. *The Longleg can be a very dangerous enemy, so make sure to stay behind cover as much as possible when engaging these enemies. *Longlegs very rarely appear alone, so make sure to take them all down before going out into the open, as they kill you fairly quickly when they fire together. *Hybrids, Steelheads and Wildfire Hybrids also occasionally attack with Longlegs, so try not to just focus on these enemies, as the Wildfire Hybrids are usually the biggest threat. *A well placed Deadeye or Marksman shot to the head can take a Longleg down in one shot or burst. *Longlegs have slightly more health than Hybrids, and require slightly more bullets to bring down. *If a Longleg jumps onto the ground, try to melee it with the Sledge hammer for an instant kill. This is ill-advised if there are either a lot of Longlegs still fighting or if the player is low on health. *Similarly to Slipskulls, Longlegs make a unique sound that allows the player to be aware of their presence. Intel Sniper Longlegs These Longlegs are armed with Deadeyes and are similar to Sniper Hybrids. Unlike the latter though, these Chimera do not cloak themselves. However, this makes them no less of a threat, as they can move quickly from sniper perches. Their quick movement allows them to attack with brutal efficiency from unexpected positions as well from long range. Strategy *One of the best weapons is the Deadeye. Wait until they jump and then snipe them in the head when they land for an easy one-hit kill. *You can also use the Bullseye and its tag to kill these enemies, much in the same way as regular Longlegs. However, this would be less effective than in the case of their normal counterparts, due to Bullseye not being suited for the range that these creatures normally prefer to snipe from. *Watch for the red lasers that they use to aim at the player, as these show where the Longleg is aiming. Try to stay out of the line of fire. *If the player is being aimed at, quickly get to cover before the Longleg shoots, otherwise it can take a large portion of the player's health off. *An Auger is also quite effective, as the player can simply shoot at them from behind cover to get a safe, easy kill. However, this does waste rather precious ammo that can be saved for tougher fights. *Close range weapons such as the Mutator, Rossmore, Atomizer and Sledgehammer are pretty much useless against these enemies, as they tend to stay far away from the player. *A Marksman is also highly recommended, due to its long range. *Sniper Longlegs are usually backed up by other Chimera, so make sure to kill the others as well, or else the player will quickly find themselves swarmed by enemies. *Like their normal counterparts, they rarely fight alone. However, the latter's increased firepower makes them more dangerous than the former, so try to take them out quickly. Otherwise, the player will find themselves surrounded, and getting to cover will be more trickier. Enemy Journal ''Resistance: Burning Skies'' Longlegs are the first Chimera the player encounters. They first appear in Staten Island, when one grabs and kills a fireman named Smitty. Strategy Most of the strategies for Resistance 3 are still effective in Burning Skies (e.g. watch out for red lasers, utilising cover, etc.) *Since the Longlegs can leap between building, the Bullseye is useful for tagging them. This way, practically all you bullets make impact. *The Mule's secondary mortar fire is useful, since it has decent range, and is a one-hit kill. *The Sixeye is very effective against them, due to its range. In case you cannot hit them, the weapon's secondary explosive fire can be tagged onto them. Intel Gallery ''Resistance 3'' Long1.jpg|Original Longlegs concept art. Long2.jpg Long3.jpg E_-_Longlegs.jpg Sniper Longleg Journal.png Longleg R3.jpg Buzzard and Longlegs.png|Longlegs being dropped from Dropships. Longlegs.png Longlegs on Boat.jpg|Capelli charging at a Longleg. Longlegs Attacking Boat.jpg Resistance 3 Longlegs.jpg|Longlegs in St. Louis. ''Resistance: Burning Skies'' Longleg RBS.png|A Longleg, inside the power station. Trivia ''Resistance 3'' *Killing five Longlegs in mid-jump earns the "Grasshopper Unit" trophy. *Longlegs appear to be the successor of, or an evolved form, of Slipskulls. ''Resistance: Burning Skies'' *The Longlegs is the first Chimera encountered in Burning Skies. *Unlike in Resistance 3, Longlegs use the same ability as the Slipskulls' from Fall of Man and Retribution. * The first Longleg encountered in Burning Skies emits a bellowing roar upon seeing the player, it uses the same roar sound effect as the Titan. Category:Chimera Category:Resistance 3 Enemies Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Enemies